Egypt, Card Games, and Time Warps
by Haluwasa2
Summary: First Yu-Gi-Oh fic, be nice.  Yugi's cousin Hatty has moved back into Domino City from her years in Egypt! But what is so weird about her headband? Well, that's soon found out, but then they have to found their way out of Ancient Egypt!


**Chapter 1: A Heart with Cards**

"C'mon, Yugi, when she gonna get here?" asked Joey impatiently.

"Easy, Joey, she'll be here soon," answered Yugi. For once, it actually wasn't Téa they were waiting for. It was Yugi's cousin. A few months ago Yugi and his grandfather had gotten a letter from his cousin saying she was coming back from Egypt. Her family had lived there since she was four, when they moved and now they were finally moving back to Domino City. Yugi, his grandfather, Joey, Téa, and Tristan waited outside Solomon's card shop, anxious to see her.

Joey grew more impatient with each passing minute. He had to see this girl, he just had to! Did she have hair like Yugi's? She was a Muto. Was she kind? Or mean? And more importantly to Joey, was she pretty? Joey wanted a girlfriend, badly ever since Tristan started trying to date Serenity…plus, if he dated Yugi's cousin that wouldn't be breaking the 'Don't date your best friend's sister' rule. How long was that girl gonna take!

"There she is! There's Hatty!" Yugi shouted, pointing at a figure coming up the road. It was at that moment Joey swore he saw the prettiest girl, well, ever. She wore a short sleeved yellow hoodie that was zippered down just above her belly to show her white tank top. Yugi's cousin had on denim shorts with knee length white leggings underneath. And thankfully (in Joey's opinion), her hair was much different than Yugi's. It was dark brown and dyed golden yellow at the tips and she wore it so that in the front it went around her face, then there was a golden headband and finally a braid that went to the small of her back. She also had a yellow, black, and orange backpack.

"Huminah, huminah, huminah, huminah," began Joey without really realizing it. Finally, she reached them. She had violet eyes like the other Muto's.

"Yugi!" she exclaimed hugging her cousin, who was much smaller than her. She had an athletic physic.

"Hatshepsut!" said Yugi happily "Oh, okay, Hatty, you can let go now. You're crushing me."

"Sorry," said Hatty letting go.

"Hi, Hatty!" said Téa "I'm Téa!"

"Yes, I know," Hatty told her, shaking the short-haired girl's hand "Yugi has told me so much about you, about all of you."

"Really?" said Tristan "Then who a-?"

"Tristan Taylor," answered Hatty "And Huminah Boy over there must be Joey Wheeler." At the sound of his name Joey perked up, but because nervous.

"That's me Jonouchi- I mean Joey Keeler- I mean Joey Wheeler," he said quickly. Hatty put a hand over her mouth and giggled.

"You're funny," she said. Joey was speechless I tried to say words, but they sort of came out like something a babbling baby put together. Hatty laughed again.

"Have you forgotten about your old grandpa?" asked Solomon.

"Sorry, Grandpa," said Hatty "I should have greeted you first."

"No need," Solomon said chuckling "You were making friends." Hatty hugged her grandfather.

"Joey," whispered Tristan "You're drooling on my shoe." Joey thought his friends was making a comment to the obvious affection he already had towards Yugi's pretty cousin, but in reality, he actually had been from leaving his mouth open to gape at Hatty.

"Come on, kids," said Solomon "Let's go inside for some snacks." A few minutes later each kid was munching potato chips and onigiri (rice balls). The onigiri had been brought by Hatty.

"So," said Joey "Do you play Yu-Gi-Oh, Hatty?"

"Sure do!" said Hatty, reaching into her backpack and pulling out her deck "Wanna see my cards?"

"Okay," said Joey. He skimmed through her cards "Wow, Dark Magician Girl."

"She's my favorite," replied Hatty.

"Amazoness," said Joey continuing over the next cards "Yu-Jo Friendship, Cosmo Queen, Dunames Dark Witch, Fairy Witch, Gemini Elf, Ice Water, III Witch, Spirit of the Harp, Spirit of the Winds, LaMoon, Sonic Maid. Wow, you got some great- No way."

"What is it Joey?" asked Téa.

"You have both a Red Eyes Black Dragon and a Blue Eyes White Dragon. That's impossible!" Joey exclaimed.

"No," she shrugged "You just got to know where to look.

"That's it, move the food!" said Joey "You are dueling me right now!"

"I'm game!" she smiled and the two dueled…five times (You know, with just the cards). Hatty won three to two.

"Okay, kids," said Solomon "That's enough playing for tonight. Tristan, Téa, and Joey, you three need to go home. Hatty, you are staying with us until your parents move into their house in a few months correct?"

"Yup," she said.

"Hey, why don't we all meet up tomorrow and show Hatty around Domino City?" Yugi offered.

"Sounds great, Yug," said Joey.

"Yeah," the others agreed.

"By the way," Joey said to Hatty "Cool headband."

"Thanks," she said. Joey swore he saw a little flash of light glimmer on the headband almost unnaturally, but chose to think of it as nothing but a light glare from a light bulb.

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Kai: **Be nice this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic and I have only watched one episode of Yu-Gi-Oh recently. But anyways, Hatty belongs to me and so does the plot, but I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Peace! (I hope you caught the anime reference in there!)


End file.
